


Puzzles of the Heart

by Our_Resident_Cynic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prodigies, Protective Levi, Puzzles, Rating will go up, Telekinesis, Titan-haired Eren, Top Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Resident_Cynic/pseuds/Our_Resident_Cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at me, with seemingly a look of annoyance, and reaches out a hand to help me up. Accepting the help, I stand back up, finally able to get a good look at him. His hair is a sleek raven color, with an undercut and soft bangs framing his beautiful pale face. The rest of his body isn't bad either, with tones arms and legs under all black clothing. But as I look at his face, I am met with a pair of piercing grey eyes. I guess I was staring too long, the man clicked his tongue at me.</p><p>"What are you staring at, brat? Got a problem?"</p><p>"No, it's nothing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so i still have to update my other fanfics, but i had a great calling to write this one, so i did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Jaeger wakes up in a room,with no memory of how he got there. Soon discovering that he has been chosen with other college students to take part in a program called the Survey Corps, they will have to complete a series of puzzles and challenges to escape the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated my other fics yet (I'll explain when I post the updates this week), but I got a great idea to write this, so I did.

I open my eyes slowly, my head is pounding. It's so dark, I can't see anything...not even my own body. The air is thick, almost suffocating. Suddenly, the overhead lights flicker on, and I am able to look around the space. There seems to only be one other person in the room, and he doesn't seem to even be awake. I crawl over to where they are on the opposite wall, to get a closer look. I slowly lean down to get a closer look at their face, but they suddenly open their eyes and stand up, knocking me down.  
"Oi! What the fuck man?"  
He looks at me, with seemingly a look of annoyance, and reaches out a hand to help me up. Accepting the help, I stand back up, finally able to get a good look at him. His hair is a sleek raven color, with an undercut and soft bangs framing his beautiful pale face. The rest of his body isn't bad either, with tones arms and legs under all black clothing. But as I look at his face, I am met with a pair of piercing grey eyes. I guess I was staring too long, the man clicked his tongue at me.

"What are you staring at, brat? Got a problem?"

"No, it's nothing."

He looks around and examines our small cell, and finally looks back at me.  
"Where the fuck are we?"  
I just shrug and lean back on the wall. The room was completely white, except for a large TV screen on one of the walls. The television suddenly turns on, showing an image of a woman. She has brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, glasses, and a maniac smile.  
"Hello, my lovelies!" She squeals. "By now, all of you should be awake. Let's check, shall we?"

The screen changes from her to a split screen showing four rooms. One of them, I noticed, was the room I was in. The other three had other, but two immediately caught my eye.

"Armin, Mikasa!"  
They must have seen me as well, as a look of relief flashed on their faces.

The screen changes once again to the woman, still smiling.

"Let me explain why you are here, as I'm sure you are all curious. You ten college students have been chosen to take part in a competition. Our organization has a plan...to make our world a better place. As you know, our world is becoming dirty, hateful, full of chaos. Our plan is to appoint the four highest ranking students in our program to become world leaders. You ten were chosen upon recommendation from your schools, based on many factors."  
"Historia Reiss, very compassionate, as well as skilled in a variety of STEM and medical subjects. Ymir, a stubborn individual and a space and physics expert. Bertolt Hoover, a quiet and studious young man with a gift for writing and historical research. Reiner Braun, an international soccer and wrestling champion, a well respected leader. Sasha Blouse, a culinary genius. Connie Springer, a student with a gift and love of language and culture. Mikasa Ackerman, a serious young lady, a musical expert with an intention of mastering every musical instrument. Armin Arlert, a programming expert with an impressive background in computer engineering."

She paused, and seemed to look right at me before continuing.

"Levi Ackerman, excelling at every school subject and sport, you are the only college senior in our group, but these other students will make up for the difference. And Eren Jaeger, a child violin prodigy with a past in medicine, scientific research, and sports of all sorts. Equipped with special powers acquired at a young age, you are who I am most interested in, so look forward to some extra special tests. I put you two in group C together for a reason, so don't let me down. 

She gave another smile, and showed us a map.

"You ten lucky students will be completing a series of tests, both physical and intellectual throughout the dwelling you are currently in. Don't worry about getting hurt, since your parents know you are here, they signed a form to accept responsibility. The building is equipped with endless puzzles and traps, so good luck! More announcements will come later."

With that, She winked and the screen went black.

"Of course my dad would agree to send me here. Figures." I muttered to myself. My group mate seemed like he wanted to say something, but stayed silent.  
Something else appeared on the wall, so I went over to get a closer look. It seemed like some sort of chart, with everyone's picture, names, and group locations. I found my picture, and saw that I was in group C. I was actually in the same group as Levi, like the woman had said.  
"So you're Levi..." I quietly said, turning back around.  
All Levi did was stare back at me, his eyes looking bored. God, this room was already too small, but now it felt even smaller as he walked towards me.

"So you're some kind of prodigy? Tch, you just look like a brat to me."

Wow, and it was already going so well too. I really didn't want my "powers", as the woman had put it, to surface so I turn away and try to ignore his comment. He must have noticed the nervous look on my face, since he scoffed and walked to the other side of the room. Sitting down roughly, he stares at me with his intense grey eyes.  
I feel uncomfortable, looking at the floor to escape from his gaze, I notice a small container in the wall. Kneeling down, I slowly pulled the container out of it's place. Once it has free, I opened the top and found two outfits, one forest green and the other black.

"Hey Levi, I think I found our uniforms."  
Getting up, he came over to look. I held up the black outfit, and gave it to him.

"I'm assuming that one is yours." I laugh, I couldn't imagine him in any other color than black. "Thanks brat." To my shock he starts to remove his shirt, revealing his smooth upper body.  
Blushing furiously, I looked down at my own uniform.  
Well, where else are we going to do it? It wasn't until I took my shirt off that I realize...Oh fuck, this is a full body suit. 

We were going to have to...standing almost naked in front of strangers was not my cup of tea.

Looking up at Levi, I am met with an almost naked, very attractive body. My face grew hot, but I reluctantly took off my pants as well. Pulling on the outfit was easy enough, but after I had it on, I realized it zipped in the back. After quite a lot of struggling to zip it, Levi apparently got irritated.  
"Jesus Christ, y6ou could have just asked for help!"  
I grinned sheepishly , turning around to give him access.

After that the clothing was actually really comfortable, fitting my body well. Near my shoulder was a patch with two overlapping rows of blue and white feathers. Noticing a button on my chest, I push it and watch my suit light up. A small heart monitor on my wrist gives a visual of my heart rate, as well as my current progress on puzzles and challenges. As Levi turned his on, a door appeared and opened on the wall right in front of us, scaring us both.  
An automated voice came on overhead, "Welcome to the Survey Corps program. Since your uniforms have been activated, we have taken the liberty of opening the passage to the first challenge. Good luck group C."

As the voice clicked off, we look at each other before walking through the door.

Our test had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys like this intro chapter. The next one will probably be in Levi's POV, so look forward to that. The next chapter will probably be up next week. Please leave comments below:-) I love your feedback


	2. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i finished this a little later than i expected

Levi and I entered the first room, covering our eyes from the intense light that radiated from the walls.

The whole room was blue, the ceiling, walls, even the floor. But what really stood out was the large glass case in the middle of the room. Walking towards it, I looked closer and saw that it was not empty.   
Inside was a large pile of robotic parts like screws, gears, metal scraps.

I looked at Levi, and he seemed just as confused as I was. On closer examination of the glass case itself, i found a handwritten note, which i read aloud.

"Hello my fabulous group C!  
Even though i wrote this before i could see your reactions, i'm guessing you are quite confused. The glass case you are standing in front of contains parts that can be used to construct a robot, your challenge is also to get it running.) Levi has the expertise, and I know Eren can handle putting it together;-3  
Good luck, and don't forget to have fun!  
-Hanji Zoe"

"God damn it." I turned to Levi, curious.  
"What's wrong?"

He sighed and turned, running his hand through his hair.

"How the fuck are we supposed to put a robot together if we can't even get to the parts? There's no way into the case!"

He was right. But he didn't know yet...okay, if we were going to be working together on these tasks, then he was going to have to find out sometime.

"Don't worry about that, just tell me what to do. You're supposed to know how to put this shit together, right?"

"Yeah, but.."

"Just do it, okay!" My shouting made Levi give me a dirty look, but he gave in anyway after rolling his eyes.  
"Fine, first, you see that large motor looking thing over there? Start with that."

He seemed pretty sure that i couldn't do it, but I just focused all of my energy on the motor. After i started to see it glow softly, i moved it to the center, leaving it hovering.

Now that he knows, I don't want to meet Levi's eyes, i've heard the names people call you once they know you are different. Freak, experiment, monster...

"What do i do next?"

It took him awhile to respond, but slowly he pointed to the right corner.

"J-just find enough metal sheets to create a body for the robot."  
Listening to his orders, i located enough metal sheets, and brought them together at the same time. I never knew i could do that until recently, when i had to construct a house of cards at the research lab. It takes a lot of concentration, but i was able to manage it without too much fatigue on my body.

We kept working until i had put together all of the parts we needed. But now we had to figure out how to do the most important aspect, getting the robot to start. I didn't know what to do, but thought of an idea that just might work.

"Hey, Levi?" He looked at me, face stoic as always.

"There's a method i want to try, but i'm not sure if it will work...or what might happen if.."  
He raises an eyebrow, and i try to figure out how to tell him what i want to do.

"Umm, i want to try to start the motor using my "powers", but i'm not sure how it will turn out. I might end up accidently causing it to explode."  
His expression didn't change, but he was probably thinking about what to do.

"Do it."

"What?"

"I said just do it, dipshit! If it might work then we should try it, i can't think of any other way we could start it, do you?"

I sheepishly looked down at the floor, "Alright.."  
Concentrating back on the robot, I focus all of my energy on the motor. Watching it glow from a soft blue to bright white, I imagine a burst of power entering the machine. 

I feel dizzy all of a sudden, the room starts to spin and swirl around me, and collapse to the floor. Levi runs to me looking concerned.

"What's wrong?"  
"It's fine, i just used to much power, that's all.." I pant heavily.

I hear a humming sound, and i look back at the robot. Eyes flickering on, it slowly scans the floor with a red light. A small screen appears, and the robot presses in a code. Hearing a creaking sound we turn behind us to see another door has appeared and opened. We walk over and go through, stepping into a long, dark hallway.

A little after we start walking, Levi clears his throat.

"So, brat, what's up with those powers of yours?"

I can't avoid talking to him about it, no matter how much i want to.

"My father used to give me injections and medication when i was younger. He told my mom they were to make me healthier and stronger, but they actually altered my brain and body cells"

He says nothing in response, so i take that as a sign to keep talking.

"Now, i can move objects around with my mind, send my thoughts to others, and i guess create energy? I live in a lab now that does experiments to see how my powers work, but i go to school at Rose academy."

His eyes go wide, "That school for geniouses? Man, you must be something, brat."  
I blush and look forward as we walk, spotting something in the distance.

"Hey Levi, look!" I point ahead, and he looks in the direction my arm is going.

When we reach the "object" it turns out to be a ladder, leading down into a dimly lit area, the next room probably.

"You want to go first?" I look at him and shrug.

"Tch, fine i'll go then."  
He swings his legs down into the opening and climbs down the ladder. 

"Well, here goes nothing."

I slowly climb down the ladder after Levi, ready for the next challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry my lovelies, the real ereri will start next chapter! Also look forward to Levi POV for next update as well;-3


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

To my lovely readers,  
As you all know I have not updated this fic in a long while. I have been battling depression for several years and I simply don't have the time or state of mind to continue my fics. So, if any of you would like to pick up the story for me, my email is beverlyhillschi@gmail.com, we can discuss the details on there(or just comment on this chapter to contact me). However, if no one comes forward with a desire to continue writing this for me, then this will be the end of the story. I am very sorry.  
-SNKshipperofOTPs


End file.
